Superman?
by FlamingSnowAndIce
Summary: Elsa didn't realized who she just saved... (Modern AU/Elsanna)


Elsa walked down on a dimmed deserted path. It's nearly midnight and she's still walking on a dark road with only streetlights and the moon illuminating the path. Elsa shrugged, she likes how the place seems scary because there are no people in sight. It's like she's a night creature lurking on the dark streets. Probably people are already in a deep sleep inside their home, and she was still outside, wide awake. It's been her nightly routine of walking alone outside when she can't sleep. She inhaled the cold breeze went by, stuffing her hands in her superman hoodie pockets. She felt so free walking in a peaceful quiet place. It was quiet until she heard a shriek but then interrupted by something, Elsa guess that the person's mouth has been covered. Her icy blue eyes widen underneath her eyeglasses. She felt the cold all of the sudden. She knew whoever that person who shrieked was in trouble.

Elsa ran quietly to a small space between two buildings where the noise earlier came from. She found out who shrieked, it was a red haired girl . A masked man holding a knife was trapping the woman. Elsa thought a very foolish but a very brave move. She ran to the armed man and kicked his balls from behind. The man screamed in pain, he dropped his knife a held his crotch in pain. Elsa kicked the knife far from the man's reach and held the whimpering man at his collar, she saw a steel wire on the ground enough for hand cuffing the bandit on her grasp. Elsa almost fainted when she realized what she did. She took out an armed man? How lucky it was for her to still be alive.

The red haired girl gaped her mouth at her savior. Her legs are still shaking from fear earlier. She can still feel her heart hammering in her chest. It was a miracle that someone saved her in this ungodly hour.

Elsa contacted the polices and gave the criminal to them while the red haired girl called her parents to pick her up.

"Uh-" Elsa was about to say some thing when she was interrupted when the red haired girl hugged her. "Thank you," sniffed the girl almost tearing up. Elsa awkwardly patted the shorter girl's head, "It's ok you're safe now." While hugging Elsa noticed a familiar car stopped near the two of them. The red head girl pulled back and also noticed the car.

"I hope I'll see you again, Superman" grinned the girl glancing at Elsa's hoodie as she approached the luxurious car.

Wait- why is the car is so familiar to Elsa?

Elsa returned the gesture and grinned under her hoodie. Still she can't help but wonder where she'd seen that car.

"Ms. Anna! Finally your father was so worried about you," a woman emerged from the familiar car.

Elsa's eyes widen as saucers. It can't be her?! Anna Arendelle? Her most popular schoolmate?! She saved her school celebrity crush's life?! Elsa felt cold ran down her spines.

The gods take her already.

"W-wait?" Kristoff, Elsa's brother stopped Elsa from her story telling about what happened to her last night with his hand while chewing on a carrot.

"You saved Anna? As in Anna Arendelle last night? From an armed guy?" He said with great doubt on what his younger sister just told him. "Yes a guy! With a large knife!" exclaimed Elsa on her seat. It's her most interesting morning breakfast with her brother ever.

"Are you sure it wasn't one of your vivid dreams Elsie?" Her brother raised his eyebrows, still in a great doubt. Elsa rolled off her eyes by hearing her nickname.

"Aw c'mon! It is not! And why would I waste my breath telling you a fraud story?" said Elsa rubbing her face in exasperation.

"I need proof little sister," stated Kristoff and continued eating carrots. "Fine don't believe me. I don't need you to anyway," scoffed Elsa and retrieved her backpack and went to the car for her brother to drive her to school.

The drive was awfully quiet, Elsa was pouting on her seat all the way to school. Kristoff just rolled of his eyes at his sister's actions.

"Have fun in school," said Kristoff before Elsa slammed the car door on his face.

Elsa is eating her lunch quietly on her table, she glared at the two people near her table, Olaf and Marshall. She told them about the interesting thing that happened to her last night, they gave Elsa the same reaction like her brother's. They won't believe what Elsa's saying was true. She was so pissed off that she is now salvaging her sandwich. She shifted her eyes away from them and growled angrily. Unbeknownst to her a red haired girl approached her 'friends' and asked them about something, and talked for a while.

Elsa huffed on her seat, grumbling why wouldn't they believe her. Maybe it's best if she just stop telling people about it, no one would listen and believe her anyway.

"I knew it, I knew you were so familiar," a person sat opposite her spoke. Elsa almost choked to death realizing who the person is. Anna Arendelle, sitting across her. "M-me?" Elsa stuttered.

"Yes you," Anna beamed at her. All that Elsa can do was stare unbelievably at the red haired goddess. "Thank you for saving me last night, I'd probably be dead if you weren't there," said Anna smiling at her warmly. So warm that it can almost melt Elsa. "Uh... You're welcome...?" said Elsa who stopped who eating since Anna came.

"I would like to repay of what you did for me, and besides your friends told me a lot about you," said Anna smirking at the last part. "So Elsa Frost has a crush on me huh?" Anna continued to smirk while Elsa blush furiously. Elsa shot a glare of daggers to Olaf and Marshall, they gave her a sheepish smile. Elsa knew that those mouth of the two can't be trusted. She would definitely kill the two later.

"Don't worry I do too," said Anna, it was her turn to blush. Elsa's eyes widen. Was she hallucinating things? Maybe her brain is disfunctioning right now. "Y-you do?" Elsa sputtered. Anna nodded as a response, flushing on her sit.

"Who wouldn't like a cute version of Superman who also saved me last night?" said Anna. Elsa could only gape her mouth at her while Anna wrote her phone number on a small paper then she handed to to Elsa. "I'd like to see you tomorrow again," said Anna and winked.

_Elsa almost fainted of what just happened._


End file.
